Covert Missions of Love
by Befantastic
Summary: New girl Claire Lyons has been recruited to get Mr.Unattainable for the fierce Dylan Marvil. Will she win or, will she fail?
1. Dancing in the Dark

"I want Josh Hotz." Dylan Marvil said matter a factly. The girl she told this to looked at her quizzically, not quiet sure how she fit in the redheads wish.

"I don't know him." she told her folding her arms.

"You have seventh period with his sister." Dylan stared the girl down, green like lasers.

The imagined the Psychology class, and remembered the dark haired, tan skinned, Josephina Hotz, nicknamed Joise. But the girl shook her head and told the older girl, "What does that have to do with anything? And how do I fit in your quest for Josh?"

Dylan tapped her shoulder, and laughed. "Silly Claire, you're going to get him for me."

Claire Lyons, had never been asked, or rather, told, any thing as strange as that. Let alone by a complete stranger. Claire had just relocated with her family to Westchester, NY merely a month ago. She was a Floridian, who grew up in one of this little suburbs where she knew everyone in her class, and went to pre-school with most of them. People were sweet and nice, and everything was homey. There were no shady dealings with senior redheads in the bathroom. To be honest, Dylan's striking crimson hair was the only reason that Claire even knew who she was. Yet, she was sought out Claire in the bathroom, knew her name, and was asking her to help her get a boyfriend.

"Wait what? Are you on something?" Claire searched the girl's face for signs of intoxication. But all she got was beautiful olive skin, dramatic black eyeliner, and pink lips. "I don't know these people. Or you for that matter."

"I know!" Dylan said happily as she leaned on the porcelain sinks. "That's what makes you perfect."

"Why because no will know that I'm working on some twisted plan for you? Josh won't be swayed by any reputation I might have? If he rejects me, I won't have a ruined reputation?"

"I knew you were smart. Josh Hotz hasn't dated a girl from Westchester in years. It's because he recently turned gorgeous, and girls don't know how to handle that. You, you are that girl. You aren't attracted to him are you?"

"No. He's a pretty boy." Claire wrinkled her nose. In Florida, she was a nobody, and boys that looked like Josh were the boys she dreamed of, but they hated her. So she in turn, hated them.

"It's perfect. If you can seduce Josh for me, I will warn him that you're no good. And then, when you cheat on him, he will have to run to me." Dylan eyes were now sparkling. "You are going to break his heart."

Claire ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah, but what's going to happen to me? I will be labeled a cheater, and be without a boyfriend.-"

"He's going to be your pretend boyfriend."

"But what if I like him?"

"That won't happen. You aren't attracted to him remember?" Dylan winked.

"So I'll be alone?" Claire thought of about having to be lonely because of a crazy scheme, and shivered.

"I have someone, don't worry. My friend Cam told me he thinks you're beautiful. Do this he's yours."

Claire was warmed by that. She'd seen Cam Fisher, he was in her Chemistry class. He was cute in one of those offset ways.

"Really?"

"Scouts honor."

"How is Josephina apart of this?" Claire had to ask.

"Befriend her, get her to be your new bestie. That's how. Talk to her in class, be her partner, do whatever. Just be her friend. And get in good with Kristen Gregory. She's Josh's best friend. The only girl that's not Joise that he speaks to. She and Joise are thick as thieves. Get in with them, and Josh will be yours in no time."

Claire thought the girl was crazy. She'd seen to many television movies, she sniffed the premium gas she putting in her luxury car. But, it was thought out. It was just as wacky as it was genius. Claire had no clue what to do. Tell her no? Get pestered about it? Claire was the new girl, no one knew her. And like back home, she had no social life. Maybe she should take the adventure. Dylan, Josh, Kristen were all seniors, they'd be gone when the year was over. And Joise was a year younger than her, so she had very little social power over her.

" I wouldn't ask if I didn't believe you could do it." Dylan smiled genuinely. "It could be fun." Dylan sing-songed.

It could be the craziest thing of her life. She'd get to be someone she never was allowed to be. People obviously thought she was pretty. And for the first time, she could use it.

"Fine. I'm in."

Dylan clapped her hands together. "Awesome. We start as soon as we leave this bathroom. Give me your phone," Dylan extended her hand.

Claire dug through her leather Marc Jacobs tote, and pulled out her Android. She unlocked it and gave it to Dylan, who put her number in it. "I want you to check when you speak to Joise." Dylan told her.

Claire nodded. "Alright."

"Pretend like we don't know each other. And you do not speak a word, unless I approve." Dylan produced her purple painted pinky finger.

"Ok." Claire linked her pinky around Dylan's and shook it. "You got it."

"This will only do you good Claire." Dylan grabbed her black Juicy bag that rested behind the faucet. "This will be so much fun. Thanks!" Dylan waved and tossed that hair, and left the bathroom.

Claire Lyons had made a deal with a ruby headed devil, dressed in a black mini dress. Her name was Dylan, and she probably was going to be the worst decision of her life. But for the chance of the glimpse of the inner circle, that she never had known, Claire was wiling to take the risk.

She just hoped that, whatever happened, it wouldn't hurt as bad as she was imagining it would.


	2. Waited for someone like you

"Oh my gosh! You're so funny" the young blonde girl giggled. Josh cringed, he hated Earth Space. It was his only class filled with underclassmen, particularly sophomore girls. And the other boys weren't in his grade either, and were quick to partner with the over-tanned group of girls, who were more interested in Josh. The one stand out of the class was Chelsea Hamilton. It was weird to Josh, as he remember Chelsea as the awkward gangly girl hanging around at her sister Skye's going away party to Tisch. Now she was all outgoing and flirty, so unlike the older Hamilton. But it was so force, and unnatural.

"Okay Chels, let's finish up the lab." Josh told the girl. What made a simple joke about how you could die if you lived in another atmosphere, so funny? It was lame and off handed, and wasn't meant for the girl to burst out in hysterics.

"Aw, Chels. New nickname, I like it!" Chelsea said a little loudly, earning the jealous stares from several girls. The all whispered and tried to toss their various shades of hair, in hopes of Josh's attention. "Do I get to give you one?" her voice dropped down to a husky whisper.

Josh felt like a pedophile.

Thankfully, the class ended and amidst last minute homework assignments, Josh bolted from the classroom.

"Hi Josh!"

"Hey Hotz Stuff!" a freshman giggled to her friend.

"Josh I got a new phone," Olivia Ryan, came up to him forcing her pink covered iPhone into his face. "I need new numbers." Josh stared at her. She was such a nice girl, but her not so secret crush, made her act strange and creepy around her.

"Later?" Josh looked at the girl's whose eyes were wide and full of anticipation.

"Sure!" Olivia smiled awkwardly as she walked away with her friends.

Josh sighed and tried to enjoy a moment to himself. This was his typical day, ever since he got his braces off. It was slow first, some of Kristen's friends getting close with him. Then younger girls friending him and following him on the internet. The attention was flattering but over the top.

"Joshy!" He grimaced, turning face to face with his little sister Joise and best friend Kristen.

"Younger sibling, Krissy." Josh acknowledged them both. "Jois, your classmates, have to be the worst." Josh complained as the group began moving.

"Which ones?" Joise's mind combed through her group of associates.

"I think it was Chloe, Alessa, and.."

"Julianna, they are in love with you."

"It's evident."

"Aw look at Joshy, gets all the love from the sophomores." Kristen tugged his cheek.

"You two are so weird!" Joise groaned. "Not to mention, embarrassing, I do have a rep."

"Whatever, I'm supposed to be embarrassing!"

"If you don't like it skedaddle." Joise beat her brother to the punch, making a quick turn in the opposite direction.

"Bye Josephina" Kristen said, even though the teen girl was gone. Kristen slapped Josh's face softly. "Stop! No one will talk to the girl whose brother is humiliating her in the hallway."

"Humiliating? And no one should be talking to my little sister, she's not even cute."

"I know you're deflecting the fact that Joise is one of the prettiest girls in her grade, but face it. You graduate in June, and then no one will be holding back."

"They aren't holding back now. Griffin said that she is the only girl not in her grade that he'll talk to." Josh twitched at the memory.

"Don't get mad. Joise is brown eyed, and has that long pretty hair. She doesn't have to tan, and she doesn't cake her make up. She's natural. Destined to be the female you. Jois will attract the older boys, like you get the younger girls." Kristen shrugged.

"Joise hangs with some girls who are dying to hang with upperclassmen. And guys are so forward. They won't turn to mush when they're around her." Josh thought of his unfortunate luck with girls at school.

"I know. Some of these girls are really cute though Josh, you just need to relax and have fun with it." Kristen told him. "You have been single all of your life. You need to experience people."

"I do you not know that I enjoy this independent lifestyle?"

"Because I know you. And you're a boy. You all want a girl whether you know it or not. You are just too picky. Which is a shame because, there are wonderful girls in this town."

"And who might these girls be Krissy?"

"Joise's friends, Chloe, Alessa and Juilianna and Chelsea! She just an airhead by nature. There's that new girl, Claire."

"And they all are probably illegal." Josh returned.

"Only if you get to touchy Hotz!" Kristen laughed as she approached her next class room. "Think about it Joshy!"

But he had thought about it.

Those girls were cute, but they were so wrong for him. They all reminded him of his little sister, and that crept him out. Alessa was almost the girl, she was nice and cool, not obsessing over who he was as much as her other friends. But then Joise came over with the girl, and he realized the pair were close. Chelsea was pretty, but was over tanned, and crazy about her minor celebrity status, after she for a modeling job in Teen Vogue.

But the real thing that made it impossible, was that all the adoration was superficial. Two years ago, none of the girls that were interested in him, would have bad him any attention. And it made it all a little less worth pursuing the girls. He wanted a girl who wasn't interested in his looks, initially. He wanted a girl who wouldn't play games with him.

Then Josh thought about the girl Kristen mentioned.

Claire.

He hadn't heard that name. Or seen that face. She was really new, not another town new. She probably had no clue as to he was. Maybe, she'd be worth looking into as a new girlfriend.


	3. Signed and sealed

Dylan Marvil walked the halls of Octavian Secondary School, with her usual air of beauty. For many years the girl had been the Queen of her peers, and she reveled in that. There were friends in various social groups, so their were parties, and boys with expansive bank accounts and experienced. Experienced. That was their problem. The boys in Dylan's world were tried, and had probably been with a better half of the Westchester female population. And being with a boy who has had many girls, could lead inter-counter feuds, ruined relationships, and a broken heart. It happened to Dylan's eldest sister when Ryan when she was in school, and every year there were murmurings of a new rivalry between girls, because of some jerk boy from across town or one of their own.

So new boys were the only guys that seemed to alluding to Dylan Marvil. And unfortunately, they were all spread around everywhere but Octavian. But they were being swept up by all the girls at their school, continuing the sick cycle. And the small portion that were free, had heard of the stories that plagued the fiery redhead. Her no holds bar attitude, her off the wall aggression, her hooks ups , her high maintenance all kept her from fully succeeding in getting what she wanted. A boyfriend.

All she wanted was a cute, fun, and smart boy to occupy her until college. And ever since Josh Hotz became, gorgeous, he was the guy that she wanted. She had tried so hard to show off the goodness of her heart. But obviously Josh had forgotten about the days when Dylan used roll her make coated eyes at him and pretend as if he were the plague.

But she had no clue he'd be cute in a matter of years.

Now her only options were to coerce Claire Lyons to seduce him.

She was perfect, the type he was bound to be attracted to. But there had to be something besides an attraction. Claire had to get under his skin, and become a part of him. The most important aspect about the whole project, was how she had to break his heart. In return, Claire expected to receive a prize of her own.

Cam.

Dylan hadn't told her mixed eyed friend he was ploy in this scheme. He didn't even know the scheme existed. So when she texted him, earlier that morning, he only mentioned that he had to find her during lunch. He seemed more than willing, when he told her he'd met her in the library. It wasn't Dylan's favorite place to be but she had to go there to but the final seal on her operation.

Dylan opened the library door, assaulted with the smell of dry paper, and glue. The inside of the library was something that Dylan would never grow accustomed to. How people lounged around as if they were home, how it seemed like some kids never left here, boggled her mind. As she stood there in her wedged Mary Jane's and stretchy leggings and oversized melon colored sweater, she felt like she stood out in a group of kids who seemed like zombies as they toiled in the lab, read books on the lounge chairs and chatted with the Liberians behind the circulation desk. Dylan bent slightly as she hesitantly signed her name in the check in book.

"Hey Dylie!" Cam's voice spooked her. "This is not a sight I'm used to. You haven't been in the library since our monthly visits Freshman year."

Dylan tucked her curly hair behind her ear. "I have, college apps." she fibbed.

"Okay so do you need help or something?" Cam asked her as he led her towards the secluded tables in the back. Dylan sat on the edge of the table and placed her black shoulder bag on her lap.

"Or something." Dylan paused, terrified. She was going to ask arguably her only friend at school, to lie and deceive. What if he was disgusted and told the whole school? Her social life would really be down the toilet and so would Claire's emerging one. Dylan bit her bottom lip as she continued, "I am going to tell, or more like ask you to do something crazy."

"Out with it Marvil!" Cam stared at her as he sat down.

"I got Claire to agree, to go out with Josh Hotz so I can tell him that she cheated on him. And he'll be with me." Dylan whispered and winced, awaiting his reaction. She could see the eyes of the library on her and Cam. It was a widely believed rumor that the pair were together, but while they did have a tryst earlier in time, they now worked in a strictly platonic friendship. Dylan however, was thankful for the gossip, so people wouldn't be suspicious of the private meeting.

Cam shrugged his shoulder. "What a loss. Claire didn't peg me as pretty boy type."

"She's pretending Cam." Dylan wringed her writs, "This is a plot for me to get Josh. And don't think Claire's a loss. She's interested in you."

"But she's going to date Josh?"

"When her reputation is ruined after this whole thing, I'm giving you her."

"Pimping?"

"No. She agreed." Dylan said, with relief that she wasn't being judged. "Are you for it."

"Only if I get to be the boy she cheats on Hotz with." Cam laughed. "I mean, Josh is a tool. Ever since he started to get girls, he hates on everyone. His best friends are girls, including his sister. It's going to be tough."

"I have it covered."

"Do you ever get tired of manipulation?"

"Never. How about you?" Dylan looked at Cam jokingly. The were both aware that Cam wasn't below using tactics to get girls. He'd had faked sick, and being interested in boring activities just to get with the towns prettiest girls.

"I just don't want my life to get ruined." Cam said seriously, "The things I do to get girls aren't so complex and well thought out as this. I just wing it. And with this, I don't want to get involved and it come out that I exploit girls for your gain. ="

"You aren't exploiting her, I am." Dylan cleared up, "Don't surround yourself with what's happening. Just when the shoe drops, be Claire's shoulder to cry on!" .

"She is gorgeous. And naïve. Right?"

"She is from Florida." Dylan rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure these type of things aren't common down there." Cam tapped his chin. "I guess I can partake in your little game, it's a win win."

"That's the spirit!" The girl clapped her hands giddily. "Just don't peep this to any one."

"I don't want the boys to know that I'm holding out for a girl who likes someone else."

"Good." Dylan got up from the table. "I'll contact you with details later."

"Aye Aye Captain." Cam saluted and Dylan gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you!"

"I know you know what you're doing, just don't mess up Dylan." Cam serious tone whispered in her ear as she nodded. She hoped so too.


	4. Wheeling and Dealing

Claire Lyons waited patiently in her 7th period Psychology class awaiting the arrival of Josephina Hotz. She made sure to sit in the usually empty seat behind her, thankful for the fact that she was new, for the first time since moving to New York. This way, she was able to infiltrate Joise's life without arising any suspicion.

As time winded down to the ringing of the bell, a boy, she recognized as basketball star Dempsey Solomon teasing Joise as fell into the class room in a fit of giggles. The rest of the class seemed to stare at her in a mix of jealousy and admiration.

Their teacher, sucked her teeth as she typed on her laptop, "Miss. Hotz a little respect of those students who are here on time, and working on their journal entries!" she scolded.

"I'm not late ," Joise said as the bell tinkled. "And I was being harassed." Joise took her seat and primped her hair. She pulled out her sparkly red journal to start her writing.

Mrs. Henson went to write something on the SmartBoard. Claire looked at the pretty girl, and thought about all the things she could possibly say to strike up conversation. She settled with, "Mrs. Henson was probably that kid who ate her lunch in the bathroom."

Joise turned to look at the blonde behind her. She looked at her funny. "Are you talking to me?" she whispered, although the chatter in the classroom muffled out their conversation.

"Uh yeah." Claire smiled. "You're Josephina right?"

"Call me Joise, but yes I am Joise. Claire, right?"

Claire nodded her curl heavy head. "So is Dempsey like your boyfriend?"

"Goodness no. I wish though. He is so cute." Joise's eyes became dreamy as she scribbled in her notebook. "But with my brother, it will be impossible to date outside the 10th grade."

"You have a brother?" Claire asked, even though she already knew. But she had to play the role of unknowing new girl.

"Yea, Joshua. Or Josh. He is such a tightwad. He treats me like a toddler. My pseudo- older sister Kristen, Gregory. You know her?" Joise looked at Claire with wide brown eyes. Claire nodded no. "Of course you don't. But she is my saving grace. She's the reason I get to even go to parties, but she is still just Josh's watch guard."

"Well, I'm new and the only child. So enjoy what you can." Claire said as she was drowned out by Mrs. Henson's stopwatch signaling their journal time was up.

The tall but lanky slinked up to the front of the class playing around with her yellow stopwatch. "Times up! Turn in your journals!" she announced to the class as a pile formed on her front table, as the students returned to their seats, chattering even more she announced, "Today class, we are going to do an assignment that will get this chatty class to use all those conversations for good. Everyone partner up!" smiled as the kids started to point and giggle, asking people to be their partners. "But they have to have to be someone completely different than you. Different hair color, gender, ethnicity."

Joise turned to Claire. "I'm half-Latina, with brown hair."

"European for sure." Claire said in her best British accent. "Partners?"

"Partners." Joise's smiled, her white teeth bright against tan skin and pink lipstick.

The assignment required the girl to trade places and say one thing they would do if they were the other. The girls also complied lists of things they would assume about themselves through each others eyes. They bonded together, as Joise released her frustrations about being under Josh and Kristen's thumb and laughed about Claire's short comings in Westchester.

Claire forgot that they whole reason she was being nice to the girl, was to get close to her brother.

"We should hang out Claire!" Joise stressed as she wrote down her closing answers. "I can help you experience the social scene in Westchester, and I won't need Kristen as much."

Joise's proposition reminded her of Dylan's orders, as Claire laughed, "Won't Kristen hate being by herself?"

Josie played with her eagle charmed necklace, "Nah, Kristen doesn't enjoy having to keep an eye on me. She wants to party with her friends Massie and Olivia. She and Josh don't trust my friends."

"Wait, do Josh and Kristen date?"

"Goodness no. Ewww. We are all best friends." Joise said. "And you're new so you can hang out with me without being suspected of being a boy crazed hooker."

The girl was so unsuspecting. It made Claire feel a little funny, so she didn't say anything and just nodded her head.

"So hangout with us on Friday night? At the basketball game! Super fan with us!"

"Super Fan?"

"Yeah we're the best team in the region. We cheer on the boys and girls, it's like a big pre-party. The real fun is afterwards. Usually at Olivia's house."

"Sound fun. I have to ask my parents if I can get the car-"

"Give me you're number, Josh can come get you."

So Claire gave Joise her information, and by the time the exchange was over, the class was winding down, and almost over. With perfect timing, Dylan texted her while she was in possession of her phone. She asked about the status of the operation, and Claire replied with. _"Major progress!" _Dylan seemed pleased, and asked to meet her in the parking lot after school.

Claire hauled out of the class, only stopping to get her jacket from her class. She made her way out to the student parking lot, locating Dylan's black Audi sedan. The girl leaned against the car, her purple cape jacket, and oval lenses made her look bad ass.

"So what's major progress?"

Claire bit her lip in excitement. Although she was awfully terrified of Dylan and what she was capable of, she longed to impress her. "J adores me. She wants me to go with her and her friends to the game Friday. She says Josh will pick me up."

Dylan seemed impressed. "It's been less then a day of knowing her and you're hanging out with all of them. Including Josh. Good work."

"She says she needs other older friends to get out from K and Josh. So I'm going with them to Olivia's too."

"Damn, Ryan." Dylan seemed to ponder, "I think she likes me. I need in to that party to help you out."

"Help?"

"A party is different than the game. There's no teachers, alcohol. I have make sure you don't mess up."

Claire's mind raced. She'd been to high school party, but not the privileged, Westchester parties. She did need Dylan. "You're right!"

"Don't worry. Olivia is an old hat. I just offer her help on homework, apologize, and we will be fine."

"They all seem to be overly friendly and naïve." Claire mentioned. "I wasn't expecting for Joise to hang out with me this quickly."

"I know. And we will use it to our advantage." Even though her eyes was covered, Claire could feel her staring at her. "You drive today?"

"No."

"Then you're coming with me. You need new clothes to hang with those girls."

Claire, for the second time since meeting Dylan Marvil, had no clue what she was doing.


	5. Everything Has Changed

"So I need to add someone to the carpool for Friday." Joise turned on the cute little sister charm for her brother. The two siblings were walking through Whole Foods, gathering food supplies for their weekend alone without their parents.

Josh sighed, he hated having to play chauffeur for his license-less little sister. "Joise I already have to take you, Kristen, and Chloe."

"Come on Kris can go with Olivia!" Joise insisted as her fingers trailed over bread loafs.

"Olivia's car is in the shop, and she had a tickets. Her parents aren't even letting her have the after game party." Josh listed as he pushed the cart.

"We always have the party after home games. I told Claire about it, she seemed so excited." Joise frowned dunking cupcake mix into the cart.

"Claire? Lyons? You're friends with her since when?" Josh asked his sister slightly pissed that his sister had acquainted herself with another potential significant other.

"Since today."

"Joise!"

"What she's new, and wants to make friends." Joise said defensively .

Josh shook his head, while Claire was a year older than his sister, she would still be one of her friends. But then he thought about how it would be a good chance to meet her, and scope her out. "Ok, I'm sure Kristen or Massie will drive. I just don't want a car full of girls."

"Oh you'll love every minute," Joise pulled out her phone, tapping away before stopping abruptly. "Mom and Dad are going to the wedding. We have an open house." Joise's eyes were wide.

"No! Unless you and your friends will clean up the mess, no."

"I will make Chloe spend the night and do it. Julianna can be coaxed into doing it too. Alessa will probably want to hang with Landon all night."

"Are you going to ask mom and dad?" Josh asked his sister knowing she'd balk at having to ask their parents for a party. The younger girl had tricked her parents into thinking she was an innocent girl, who hated going out, but her friends did it.

"We don't have to tell them."

"So if someone breaks something, how are we going to explain that?"

"Oh come on Josh, Olivia does this stuff every other weekend and it isn't even a problem for her."

"It took a year for Livi to perfect that." Josh smirked, remembering Olivia attempting to keep order at her after game parties Sophomore year. Her brother Andy, had to talk her down, and get her to relax. Josh was not prepared to do that with Joise.

"I promise to take complete responsibility of whatever happens." Joise pleaded.

Josh seemed to weigh out the pros and cons, thinking that if they party proofed the house things would be okay. "You win, just remembered what you promised."

"You got it bro."

Friday came quickly and before he knew it, Josh's truck was packed with teenage girls. Julianna came home with him and Joise and didn't hide her attraction to him. But Josh had no time to play her childish games, he had to prepare himself for Claire. He was nervous as he pulled up to her house, and he held his breath as he awaited her arrival to the car. With looks, he could tell she was blonde with round icy blue eyes. She was petite, as it almost looked as if her light pink NorthFace seemed to swallow her.

When she came into the car, there was waft of girl perfume, and Claire introduced herself, "Hey, Josh, I'm Claire."

"Nice to finally meet you." He told her as the car started moving again.

"Ditto." Through his rearview mirror, he can see her smile brightly.

This was the girl, he was sure of it.

Josh looked for Kristen as he approached the maroon and white group of kids. Landon Crane was jumping up and down like an animal, Alessa by his side in a Octavian penny, smiling proudly at the her crush. The boy soon saw Kristen standing behind her, her blonde hair flowing as she and Olivia giggled and pointed at a member of the opposing team. "Kristen!"

"Joshy!" Olivia sang as he approached the girls.

"I see you came in with Claire!" Kristen said as Josh climbed up the bleachers to join his two blonde friends. "Maybe by tonight our Josh will get some much needed action."

"Must you be so crass?" Olivia questioned jokingly.

"You are the one that suggested it." Kristen chuckled. "Besides he probably won't go for it since she's tight with Joise" she whispered keeping in mind that her best friend was in front of them.

"Where's Massie when I need her!" Josh joked around with the girls.

"She's 'sick' which is code for going to Colombia to met up with that guy she met this summer." Olivia told the group with slight disgust. That sounded like Massie to Josh, the girl was interested in anything that wasn't Westchester. She favored older, seasoned guys who seemed to take a liking to her.

"Be happy your Claire isn't like Massie. Trying to be something she's not." Kristen sighed. "Kind of like you know who." Kristen motioned to Alessa in front of them.

"No, she's so not like those girls. She got in the car and asked questions about Octavian and Joise carried the conversation. It was weird. When she spoke to me it was about simple things like, what I like about school, clubs."

"Sounds boring." Olivia yawned. "I want spark."

"Olivia, you know Josh likes to take things slow." Kristen mocked. "He wants to know her mind first."

Almost simultaneously, Claire and Joise with Julianna and Chole in tow, came in to the gym from their bathroom visit. It was then that he actually saw Claire in good light. Her tight light washed jeans, and Joise's Octavian Track t-shirt. But nothing compared to the hair. How it flowed to her midback and how it contrasted her blue marble like eyes. As if she knew someone was looking, her eyes met his and she smiled and waved. Josh had trouble focusing as she approached them.

"Hey, just want to say thanks for taking me to the game, and inviting me to the party." Claire's voice oozed kindness. Kristen and Olivia beamed at the girl.

"Not a problem." Josh told her as Kristen elbowed him in his side.

"Hello?" Kristen looked at him incredulously.

"Oh, this is Kristen Gregory and Olivia Ryan." Josh introduced as each respective girl waved.

"We've heard a lot about you." Kristen told her as she eyed her up and down. Josh felt slightly uncomfortable as, Kristen had a habit of judging girls, even before she knew them. It wasn't done with any malice, but in her attempt to weed out any bad apples from his life. But he could tell with how quickly she smiled at Claire, after looking at Olivia, who seemed to be keeping her own smile, that Claire was approved.

"Me too. Joise told me we will be spending a lot of time together." Claire shrugged her shoulders and busted into giggles.

"I sure hope so." Olivia told her, as the girl waved before joining her new friends at the top of the bleachers.

"You need to refrain from looking at other girls like that. It's creepy and we all know what you're doing."

"Oh hush Josh." Kristen adjusted her white flowered head band, "She's a keeper."

Everything was lining up, Kristen liked her, Claire was close to Joise, but not attached to her hip, and Josh truly was interested in her. But he needed alone time with her, a situation that he had yet to experience. Once he actually got to speak to her one on one, Josh would know for sure that Claire was meant for him.


	6. In the shadows

"Are you coming?" Claire's echoed through Dylan's phone. Dylan was parked a few houses down from the Hotz residence, yet she could see the line of vehicles and kids piling into the home that was seemingly quiet.

"Yeah, I am. I just pulled up." Dylan sighed as she examined her features in the glass. She hoped

"Why didn't you come right after the game?"

"I had things to do? Change my outfit? " Dylan answered the girl, with a question, as if she should've known. Dylan had to get out of her maroon skinny jeans, and grey Octavian tee. She opted for her favorite leggings, and silky button up shirt. She hoped it wasn't too dressy for the normally relaxed gathering.

"Oh great. I am terrified. Josh is here, and he keeps talking to me and I am so nervous. What if he see through me." Claire listed, sounding panic.

"Relax, Claire. I'm coming in, where are you?"

"Downstairs bathroom."

"Alright." Dylan sighed as hung up and tuck her phone in the side pocket of her Coach satchel. She couldn't believe that she was going to a party at Josh Hotz's house. The usually aloof girl, was actually giddy at the fact that she had her chance to get in close with her new crush, but turned off by the fact that she had to also get Claire through her own seduction. And that his friends didn't really care for her.

The girl made her way to the front door, where she rung the doorbell, and in almost an instant, a petite girl Dylan recognized as Joise's friend Julianne.

"Dylan Marvil?" the girl questioned in awe.

Dylan cracked a chaste smile, and waved, "Hi. Julianna?"

"Yeah." Julianna let her in the door looking at her in something short of inspiration. Upon entering the foyer of the Hotz estate, she could hear light music playing , and smell something cheesy. "Where's everyone?" she asked kindly as she followed the younger brunette.

"In the basement! Or family room." She told them as she motioned to the arch way where a group of kids laid across the couches, taking pictures and texting, She could easily spot Josh's tan skin against Kristen's pale one as they shared a friendly embrace, Olivia taking a picture.

"Oh let me go speak to the hosts!" Dylan excused herself as Julianna went into a white door, where she assumed the younger set was convening. The red head, flounced towards the friends, putting on her best good girl smile. She had to do a lot to finagle her way into the party. First she had to apologize for whatever she said to her somewhat friend, she could only remember that it had something to do with her answer in class. The girls, made up, Olivia reminding her as usual that they were best friends during their Girl Scouts years, and inviting her to the party. It was like clockwork.

"Dyl, you came!" Olivia greeted her, throwing herself into a hug. Dylan could feel the stares around the room, and could see Kristen's lip twitching. She had never cared for Dylan. They two were complete opposites, in style and reasoning, so they had history of getting in little tiffs. Their only common interest was Olivia, and now Josh.

"Thanks for inviting me Liv!" Dylan told the girl before turning to Josh, dropping her voice slightly but really noticeable. "Thanks for letting me come!"

"No problem Dylan! The more the better!" Josh cracked a smile, that made Dylan feel airy and girly, before her phone vibrated harshly in her bag. She quickly grabbed, it and was greeted with a text from Claire, reminding her why she was her in the first place.

"Where's your bathroom?" Dylan asked lightly.

"It's right out side where you came in on the left." Kristen said coldly as she fingere combed her blonde bob. Dylan held back choice words as she walked away from the girl, hearing her loud voice wonder out loud, "Where's Claire?" Dylan snickered at her one up on the girl.

Making sure no one was around, the girl snuck into the bathroom, to find Claire sitting nervously on the counter.

"Took you long enough!" she spat, her knee's bouncing rapidly. "What were you doing?"

"I have to get in with Josh too." Dylan whispered. "And suck up to Olivia."

"Why don't you like them, they seem nice." Claire asked as she stood up, crossing her arms.

"Of course, to you Claire. You're a good person."

"You're not?"

"No, I am, but just not Kristen. Olivia is a different story, she has her good parts. And so does Massie." Dylan explained. "But I refuse to appease that prissy Kristen. She thinks she's better than everyone."

"Well, luckily for you, my goodness is helping me win her approval."

"Good. So what about Josh?"

"I told you, he's being really nice. But I don't know what to do!" Claire's eyes read her fear.

"Be yourself. He'll like you!" Dylan attempted to give the girl to give her confidence. "Play along. Just don't be stupid, or bitchy. But be assertive. Make him feel good about himself. He still has hard time accepting he's super hot." Dylan rambled.

The terrified look had yet to pass on Claire's face, "I can't do this! I'm sorry, but I can't do it Dylan!"

Dylan rolled her eyes in disbelief at the girl. "Come on. He wants you. Cam wants you."

"Right." Claire seemed calm. A look of thinking seemed to replace the despair, "Speaking of which where's Cam?"

Dylan tried to find a way to articulate why Cam wasn't present. He and Olivia were not friends, after he tried to hook up with her the summer before freshman year. But Dylan didn't want to tell Claire that.

"Cam and Olivia, had a falling out a few years back. So he won't be here."

Claire seemed saddened. "Dylan! I haven't even gotten to talk to this boy who supposedly finds me attractive."

"Claire you can barley talk to Josh. You're not ready."

"I'm not an inept child Dylan, I can talk to a boy. Just not Josh, it's too much going on with that."

Dylan shrugged her shoulders. "I told you what to do. If you want your one-on-one time with Cam, you better get out there and make a dent in this operation."

"Hey, I got invited here." Claire reminded her.

"You said yourself that they were easy to work. Get Josh's number, and you meet Cam."

Claire seemed to ponder this before sighing, realizing she had no choice. "Okay."

"Get out there! People are looking for you." Dylan primped Claire's stray blonde hair, and fixed her smudged her eye makeup. So maybe she had gotten to crazy with demands. But she couldn't have Claire back out now. There needed to be a carrot to hang over her, in hopes it would get her motivated. The sooner she got her to make her move with Josh the sooner she'd have her chance with the boy.

"Go get him!" Dylan encouraged as Claire rolled her shoulders and exited the bathroom.


	7. Getting to Know You

After pacing around at the Hotz house on Friday, Claire was finally able to muster up some courage to ask for Josh Hotz's coveted phone number. It took some more joking and friendly chatter with Kristen and Olivia to ensure her good standing. Timing was also a factor, and it didn't come until they cleaned up the basement. It was then when she thanked him for the invite, and she asked if she could get his number, just in case she needed him. Josh simply recited his digits, and to Claire's surprise, asked for hers too.

It was kind of easy, and fun to lie, she had to admit. It was kind of thrilling to be so daring with Josh, who seemed like a good guy. But there was no way she'd want to be his girlfriend. He seemed to be way uptight and awkward.

Dylan, keeping true to her word, promised her that she'd receive her special time with Cam Fisher in the very near future.

"I'll bring him over one night this week. Just look presentable when I call! Wear something we brought last week." she told her as she sat on Claire's kitchen counter on Sunday afternoon. The younger girl thought about the pile of Urban Outfitters and Free People bags that had accumulated in her closet. She then wandered to the amount of the low cut and tummy bearing tops that the fashionista told her to buy. She was afraid her parents would notice the dramatic change, and question her about her friend choices. Her mother had already given her a side glance, when she opened the door to find a Dylan dressed in black high waist shorts paired with sheer tights and a light pink button up that looked like silk tucked in. It was something high fashion, a style none of her old friends would ever dare wear. She was even more impressed by the undeniable grace that they 17 year old carried.

Dylan's arrival into her home, reminded Claire that Cam would also leave an impression with her parents. "You have to come too."

Dylan looked at her like a lost puppy. "Oh Claire, honey you can surely handle Cam. He's also quiet the charmer with adults. It's the eyes, the blue one is so trusting, it cancels out all the edge of the green one."

"I can handle Cam." she said confidently. "It's my mom and dad. They will hover, if they see a boy like that in our family room." Claire realized she'd be stuck in the family room and dreaded the awkwardness that would ensue.

The older girl nodded her head, understanding. "You need to find a way to keep this relaxed. No worries, I have an idea, and it doesn't even involve me third wheeling."

"And what is that exactly."

"You go to Cam."

Two days later, Claire Lyons found herself doing just that. It was nerve racking, as she pulled up to the stone estate that was surprisingly not far from where she lived. She got of the car, counting her steps in her attempt to relax before she hit the point of the door. Claire pressed the gold doorbell, and in a couple of moments, a homely woman wearing a crème Ralph Lauren sweater opened the door.

"Hi!" her voice was charming and dainty. "You must be Claire! Cameron told me you'd be coming by to help him with chemistry."

Claire held back her urge to snort.

"Yeah," she nodded as she walked into Cam's grey and gold painted foyer.

"Well, I'm Mrs. Fisher if you need anything."

"I'm sure she'll be fine Mother." Cam's voice interrupted them, as he appeared on the steps.

"Just making sure sweetie!" Mrs. Fisher defended herself as she walked away, "I'll leave you two."

Claire looked up the staircase in fear.

"Come on up." Cam motioned for her to come up.

She slowly made took each step until she caught up with Cam, who she followed until they approached an open bedroom door. "I tried to clean up but hey," Cam told her as she stepped into the room. It was nothing like disaster zone she was expecting, but clutter desks and shoe littered floors were enough.

"It's cool." Claire chirped as Cam pulled out a swivel chair for her to sit in. "You're mom is nice."

Cam chuckled as he closed the door. Claire frowned at him, "And she's nosy."

"Right. That's why we couldn't meet at my place." Claire twirled her hair.

"What are you want your parents to know that you're a part of a plan to break someone's heart for the sake for a psychotic redhead that you just met?" Cam smiled at her.

"I can't have my parents think I've become a floozy since our move. With Josh and you."

"Or your wardrobe that's a lot different than what I see you in at school."

"You see me every other day, in Chem at the end of day, and you don't talk to me. You know what I wear to school though?" Claire tried to remember seeing the boys beautiful black hair in the halls but was drawing a blank. Only in class when they were practically strangers.

"I know, we aren't supposed to really acknowledge each other?"

"True"

"And I have never seen you in something so trendy."

"I'm not a fan showing my stomach, but Dylan told me not to embarrass her."

"I think you look fine, all the time."

Cam's warm words reassured her that Cam had some good in him, and that he was actually attracted to her.

"Thanks."

"Hey I got to but some work in, with all the time you spend with Josh."

Claire looked at him in mock annoyance, "He's not too bad."

"And what about me?"

"I'm here aren't I? And so far our conversation hasn't set off any alarms." Claire giggled as she stood and walked closer to Josh.

"Yes, but you are also trying to warm up to Hotz, who by the way is no where as fun as me." Cam patted to the spot next to him at the foot of his bed.

"So I've been told, but I have to get his approval, because Dylan is using you as a prize."

"I am a pretty good looking prize," Cam pretended to flick his hair. "But how are you going to balance your friendships with Dyl and Joise?

"Well, Dylan isn't supposed to be around too much. I told my parents she was just someone who has been nice to me at school."

"You're not scared?" Cam looked at her.

If she wasn't scared before, she definitely was then. Cam's face was only inches from hers, and it was something kind of foreign to the girl. She'd been kissed, but it was random and far away from a boys bedroom.

"No." she lied spacing herself.

"I think you are. Are you sure you can do this?" Cam said skeptically.

"I know I can do this."

"Good because I like girls who take chances." Cam told her as he leaned forward. Claire's body tensed for a kiss, but was taken back by the quick retreat to his seated position. She looked confused until she saw the TV remote Cam was pointing at his television.

So Cam was playing games, so Cam thought she wasn't prepared for this. Claire just had to prove herself not only to Dylan and to herself, but Cam too.


	8. Everything's different with you

Fixed an error in the last chapter, as Claire and Cam DO see each other during school.

* * *

As usual the hallways after lunch at Octavian were bustling with students not quiet ready for class, and those who were practically running to get to their last lesson of the day. Josh Hotz, was one of the kids who fell between. He hated being late, but with the attention, and Kristen's fear of the crowded halls, Josh always ended up having to wait until things were clear, and his 10 minute break was dwindled down to 5.

This afternoon was no different, as Kristen was drilling him about Claire, her new favorite pastime.

"So did you talk to her at lunch?"

"Kristen!"

"I'm sorry, but this is too cute, and I don't want to miss anything."

"This is real life, not a movie." Josh reminded her as they walked behind the now empty hall after the cafeteria.

"Oh Josh, always the shy one. It's cute." Olivia joked as she trailed behind the two with Massie.

"No, I just want to keep relationships private."

Massie laughed. "You sound like a girl."

"Um, if he's sounding like any girl it's you Massie, you never speak of James." Kristen poked fun at her friend's not so secret college boyfriend.

"Whatever."

"Joshy is just taking a page from your book." Olivia assured her pouting friend.

Josh shook his head. He just didn't know what to say about Claire, or his attraction to her, without sounding creepy and obsessed.

"But he barley has a relationship to keep quiet about. You've known Claire for five days. And only talked to her three times." Kristen thought about it. "Get up on your game J."

"Goodbye Peanut Gallery." Josh walked away from the chattering group.

So he hadn't said anything other than "Hi" and "Bye" to Claire since his party. Whatever, it wasn't his friends business.

Josh had something that he had no clue how to use: Claire Lyon's phone number.

It was a successful development in his pursuit of attractive new girl. But he was at a lost in how to move on from there. Usually, the trio would be his go to for advice, but he couldn't when they were making the whole thing into one of their television dramas.

"Hey there."

Josh's head swiveled around to find the girl who had been on his mind for the last few days.

"Hi" he told Claire as she caught up with him. She looked beautiful in a floral print sweater and jeans. He was a little let down, however, as her hair was up, unlike it's normal flowing state. It was something he loved to see.

"Where are you heading?" her voice light and airy.

"Library, my Senior Project is basically over so I spend most 6th periods in the library, and on 7th period days, I have Photo."

She nodded, "I have Chemistry. It's a pain."

Josh could sympathize, he hated his time in class. But then in a stroke of genius, Josh though that this was perfect timing to advance with Claire. "Well, would it suck less if I walked you there?" he questioned.. Claire seemed to tilt her head in wonder, but the smile on her face said it all.

"Seeing as though I will be late, I rather be late with a partner."

"Awesome." Josh continued to walk with her, now lost as to what else was left to say. He hated go there, but Joise was all he could come with. "So you seem to be falling right into place with Jois, and her friends."

Claire seemed to think for a second, before agreeing, "Yeah, you know they're younger, but shockingly much more mature then I would assume."

The warning bell rang and they boy knew he had to get his new companion to her class, but he was still in no rush. So he answered her with, "Joise has a good head on her head, the other three I'm not so sure about."

"Alessa, Julianna and Chloe? They're so sweet, albeit they can be a little boy obsessive, they are still young though Josh."

"A year younger than you." Josh said, immediately regretting it. He didn't want the reminder that a mere few months were all that kept the girl he was infatuated with from being they same age as his baby sister.

"You'll love to know that I'm one of the oldest in the grade, at least I was back home."

Good, he thought. "JWhat I'm getting at is that, Joise's friends still have a lot of school to experience. So they shouldn't try to jump ahead and date the oldest people in the school."

"Their not the youngest." Claire reasoned. "And besides, your sister is a big girl who has the right to pick who she want's to be with."

Josh's head swiveled to look at the shorter blonde, "Who might that be?"

Claire grinned a little, and pointed, "Look there's my class room."

"Who was it Claire?" Josh asked, ticked. "I will kill Griffin."

The girl laughed, "Oh, Josh you are looking in the wrong places." She told him as she approached the door frame.

"Tell me!"

"Bye Josh!" she sang as she began to enter the room, only she seem to stop, not only moving, but laughing, as the tall mannish, of Cam Fisher brushed passed her.

He looked at her like he wanted to say something, but he kept walking. By the time Cam had passed Josh, Claire had already disappeared in to her class room. The exchange was rather odd to Josh. But then again, Cam Fisher always had a sense of sketch to him. He was one guy, he found comfort in knowing Joise wasn't interested in. Cam Fisher was trouble if any of his dealings showed him.

Josh smiled to himself as he walked away from the classroom. It was as if someone was watching, his only wish, to be talked to Claire, had taken place. The whole exchange was light and fun, and only proved to him that he, indeed did have feelings for her.

And now, he had something to text her about.


	9. Groundwork

**Hate me, I'd get it. I initially wasn't sure as to what to do with this chapter, due to overwhelming personal life problems, and muse interruptions. And then when I did know what to right, my school's basketball team goes to regionals! So I have been busy and probably will be for the next month. But enjoy! **

* * *

Dylan Marvil's brain was on overload as she entered the open airy cafeteria of Octavian. She partially blamed, Claire, as the girls had stayed up the night before planning the weeks goals. Number one was finding a way to get Dylan on Josh's good side, and for Claire to get further with Cam.

Dylan, secretly envied Claire's predicament. Claire only had to make friends on a clean state. The other girl had to work to fix others perceptions of her to get them to like her. But it was so hard to get herself situated with Josh when his female goons were always lurking around the boy.

"Hey Dylan!" a girl's voice said to her. In her daze, she almost didn't even notice that it was coming from Julianna, the younger girl from the Hotz's party.

Dylan tried not to look at a lost as to why the girl was speaking to her, and smiled, "Hi."

"I love your bag" she motioned to the Navy satchel/tote combination on her wrist.

"Oh thanks," she scanned her to find a compliment. She scanned her outfit of a beaded white tank top covered with a turquoise cardigan.

"Your shirt is so pretty Julia-" Dylan started to say, before another girl could say her name first. It was Claire, who gave her secret friend a little look of confusion.

"Julianna!" Claire layered the sweetness. "Whose this?"

Julianna smiled, "Dylan Marvil, Claire this girl is like a Westchester legend."

Dylan was starting to like this girl.

"Oh, nothing like that!" Dylan tried to down play herself. Playing along, she asked the next logical question, "Who is this."

"Claire, Lyons. I'm from Florida." Claire said quickly but with a grin. "Julianna, where's everyone?"

"Ugh, the girls went to Chipotle and left me here. Lucky seniors. Josh is in the library, Joise is around here somewhere. Probably with Dempsey."

"Oh okay." Claire nodded. Dylan's interest was peaked when she found out Josh's location, and that the girls were out of the picture.

"Hey guys, I got to go. Nice meeting you, Claire, and seeing you Julianna!" Dylan told them as she walked away from the two girls. She quickly made her way to the library.

Dylan had her feelings about the room, but today it had a purpose.

Dylan walked into the Library, didn't even bother checking in, bypassing the formality to look around to try to find Josh. Her eyes scanned the room nonchalantly, until she spotted the top of his head over the partition separating the small computer lab from the rest of the library.

The redhead made her way to the section, and plopped right down to the computer next to Josh.

"Hey Josh." she said cheerfully, as she placed her bag on the table, and her pale yellow nails hovered of the keyboard, as she mentally tried to come up with something to do.

"Dylan." Josh said, taking a moment to look at her before returning to his screen.

"What are you working on?" she asked, logging into her email.

"College apps." he answered quietly.

"Ah,yes, I'm so behind in mine." Dylan, fibbed. She had done 3 out of her 6 applications.

"Where have you applied to?"

"Fashion Institute, Florida State, Delaware."

"That's cool, I loved Florida! But FIT is pretty specific in focus, what's your major?"

"Interior Design!" Dylan said cheerfully, as she smiled at Josh, who once again, was making eye contact with her. "What about you?"

"Engineering, Carnegie Mellon is first choice."

"Their programs awesome, my cousin graduated from there."

"I hope, I get in. UVA is great but Carnegie Mellon is perfect."

Thoughts of a long distance relationship with someone in Pennsylvania compared to Virginia made Dylan blurt, "And it's not far!"

"Not at all, and not to sound sappy, but I don't want to miss my Joise growing up."

"No, I get it." Dylan nodded along, finding the boys love for his sister overly attractive and endearing.

Josh had opened his mouth to speak before loud voices drowned his thought.

"Joshy-poo," Kristen's voice sang, "We got you a burrito!" The girl took in her surroundings and noticed that her least favorite redhead and her best friend were in a conversation. "What is she talking about?"

Her friends surrounding her, tried to distanced themselves from the conversation. Olivia kind of stepped to the side, typing on her phone, and Massie pretended to browse magazines. Dylan had no time for Kristen's tirade, looking her in eye and saying, "Even though it doesn't concern you, we are talking about college."

The other girl could sense the rising tension, just by looking at her rival's flickering eyes, and if she reading his face right so was Josh.

"Ok, I'm a big boy Kris, I can talk to people."

Kristen glared at the girl, "Don't associate yourself with trash." she said, directing her statement to both Josh and Olivia.

"Leave me out of this!" she muttered.

"How about we all get out of this?" Josh clapped his hands after clicking around his computer and getting up. While leaning over to retrieve his backpack, he said quietly, "This was a nice conversation though. Keep me updated on admissions."

"Will do." Dylan purred with her wide grin, while he walked along with Massie and Olivia. However, Kristen had lingered behind, as if she was waiting for her friends to leave before giving her lashing.

"I don't know what you're up to Dylan, but hurt my best friend and you will regret it. Stay away."

"What? What do you think is going on."

"You're not that sneaky. Coming to Liv's party? Julianna calls you her 'inspiration'. You're trying to worm your way into my life and I want you out."

Dylan rolled her eyes and cackled, "You're delusional."

"No, you are if you think you're going to use Josh to get to me."

"I would never use Josh. In fact, I like Josh." Dylan knew admitting her crush would hit a nerve.

"Mess with Josh and I will ruin your life."

"You don't control Josh, or me, for that matter." the taller girl stood. "And if Josh wants me too, whose to stop me?"

"Claire. The girl he actually likes."

"Well we will see about that won't we?"

"No, I know how it's turning out. And soon you will see too." Kristen told her, before walking away.

"No, Kristen my dear, you'll see." Dylan mumble to herself, taking comfort in knowing that Kristen was oblivious to the fact that she was accusing the wrong girl of playing her best friend.


	10. Anticipating

"Are you sure this dress works?" Joise questioned Claire as they stood in the square dressing room of Nordstrom's. She was dressed in a blue floral sleeveless skater dress but her face looked like she was dressed for a funeral .

Claire giggled, "It's the dress you're wearing on your first date, with a guy you really like. It will not seem perfect at all. But trust me, you look gorge."

The two girls had went on the excursion on their own, as Alessa was with Landon, and Chloe and Julianna were each tangled up in one of their many extracurricular activities. Claire was open to spending time with the younger girl, not only because it was an opening to find out how her brother felt about her, but because Joise actually a decent person. Still, she found it odd that her older friends weren't there for such a milestone.

"Why didn't Kristen come along?"

Josie couldn't hide her look of terror. "They'd freak if they knew that Dempsey was more than the boy who follows me around. Not only freak, they'd tell Josh in a heartbeat." She stared at the blonde. "Don't you tell Josh!"

"Why would I need to tell Josh?"

"I don't know just because, like," Joise dodged the question. She looked at Claire with a little childlike grin, before asking her, "Do you like my brother?"

Claire's face turned red, not believing she was being put on the spot like that, "He's nice."

Joise rolled her eyes as she began to remove her dress, "Claire, seriously don't get Florida innocent with me. You know what I mean."

Claire ran her hand through her straightened hair. She hadn't really thought about what do when the moment came for her to confess her 'feelings' about Josh. She knew the second his younger sister questioned, or said something about it, everything would change. Dylan had advised her to play coy and cute, so she wouldn't seem to obvious.

"Like I said, he's nice, and very sweet."

"I saw him hug you yesterday."

She had forgotten about that, even though it was utterly surprising to have the boy throw his arms around her when he saw her in the hallway. She hugged back, finding somewhat endearing.

"You guys talk everyday."

The blonde nodded her head, she did in fact text the older boy everyday. At first, Josh had made it a habit of texting her first, something she firmly believed in. However, Dylan suggested that she'd text first too, so Josh wouldn't think things were one sided.

"Yes."

"What do you guys even talk about?"

Claire shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing exciting, just talking about what's going on with our lives."

The short brunette looked at her with a sincere smile, "That's so cute. I think he likes you, your name is the only girl name I ever hear Kristen talk about. In a nice way at least."

"Who else does she talk about?"

"No one, it's just that Kristen ripped into him about talking to this girl, Dylan." Joise said dismissively. "Kristen just hates her. They have never liked each other, like Dylan got more attention when they were younger, but mostly because dated her ex-boyfriend in like the 8th grade."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Kristen told me to avoid her so I don't get a rep like hers. But Julianna adores her."

"She introduced me with to her." Claire said as she opened the door of the changing room and the girls exited.

"She's not as bad as Kris says she is, Olivia is still friends with her. But she's know around Westchester for being, well, a bitch."

The talk about her secret friend started to make Claire a little uncomfortable, as she was unsure as to what to say. "Don't you worry about that. You have friends. And a potential boyfriend."

Joise giggled. "You're avoiding talking about my brother, and although Dempsey is amazing, I'm much more interested in you two."

In that moment, the phone in Claire's Michael Korrs satchel vibrated twice, indicating that she had a text. She pulled the device into her hand and sure enough there was a message waiting for her. From Josh.

"Is that my brother?" Joise asked excitedly.

"Maybe!" Claire responded just in a practiced giddy tone.

"Oh what's he saying?"

Taking time to actually read the message, she was shocked to read what said.

"He wants to take me out."

The girl's mouth dropped in shock, "I guess my brother has finally stepped up his game." she paused. "And you need an outfit too."

"Little Joise get's an A for effort but this dress is not cutting it for me." Dylan said that Saturday. Claire had caught a break, in that the girls from her other set of friends were busy on dates of their own, or had other responsibilities. Dylan volunteered to come over to give a last minute pep talk before Josh arrived to pick her up.

"I'm going on a date with Josh, not Cam." she said. "This is much more appealing than whatever you'd have me wearing." Truth be told, she kind of liked the pink lace top and warm grey skirt combination.

Dylan shrugged her shoulders. "Well this is your big moment, to really get this ball moving. Now don't hold back, you want to sell this."

"You said to play this cool!" Claire said confused as to why there was a change of plan.

"That was before. You're going on a date now, everything from now on is different. Give it your all, even if you are repulsed by the thought of it.

"I don't find Josh repulsive, I did at first, he was to pretty, and I thought he was stuck up. But now he's just too nice. In fact, how you like him I don't know."

Dylan stuck her tongue out, "I like nice things Claire." she quipped. "What time is he coming again?"

"7:30, my parents don't even know."

"Aren't they here?"

"They think I'm hanging out with friends. I don't want to them to get mixed up with you and Cam and Josh and Kristen."

"Good move. And ew, Kristen. I bet she's eating this date up."

Claire nodded. The girl was nice, but overbearing and protective of her male friend. "She has promised to text me all night."

"Of course. Don't worry, I will not interrupt. But expect a call from me later for details. That is if you aren't busy."

Claire made a grossed out face, "No way. Never."

"Good answer. The fact that you will kiss him before me is hard enough." Dylan scratched her redhead and glanced at the time on her phone. "It's seven now, I guess I should go."

"See you Dyl."

"Good luck Claire."


	11. We were walking and talking

"You know, you never really struck me as a horror movie fan." Josh said jokingly as he and Claire walked out of the movie theater and towards his car parked several blocks down. He had made sure to let her pick the movie, and was expecting for the newest Channing Tatum movie to be her first choice, not the demonic thriller. .

"What can I say, seeing the same guy take his shirt off for the 80th time can actually get annoying. If you're not there witnessing it." Claire giggled to herself. Josh had taken a liking to her laugh, one he heard several times in the last few hours of their date.

Date, he was on a date with Claire. He couldn't believe that he had mustered the courage to ask her out, especially since they hadn't had too much time alone to begin with. But Kristen had convinced him that the only way to get that time, was to ask for it. When he came to her house, he had no clue as to what to expect. She had opened the door, and after a few short introductions with her parents, the pair was off.

"So where do you want to go next." the boy asked looking at the time. They had an hour and a half until she had to be returned home.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I have very little knowledge about the nightlife here in Westchester. Besides what Joise has told me."

"What would my lovely, innocent, little sister know about nightlife?"

"Uh, uh, not this again Hotz!" Claire put her arm out to distance him, "I'm not going to be your source of information on your sister."

Josh rolled his eyes. "I barely want the two of you to hang out, so trust me wanting to here about her personal life from you is the last thing I want. What I want, is to make the best of the time we have together." Josh extended his hand for her. He tried not to take too much note in how long it took her, or notice the panic that seemed to pass over her eyes.

"That sounds lovely." Claire said, as if there hadn't been any hesitation.

But that was the Claire that Josh was starting to see and understand. From their talks he had surmised that she wasn't considered the prettiest girl in Florida, and didn't get nearly as much male attention he thought she deserved. The boy had just assumed that displays of affection were foreign to her.

"Just tell me where to go." he asked again.

"If you don't mind, I rather just walk with you. It's so pretty here at night." Claire looked at the stringed lights around the Square. Josh patted himself on the back, knowing that the movie theater at the Square made for a perfect after-date walk.

"What did you guys do in Florida for fun?" He asked as the couple began walking in step with each other.

"According to social networking sites, the beach and the mall are main attractions." the blonde said with a little less confidence.

"You're kidding? You never went out when you lived in Florida." Josh asked, surprised. He was hard enough for him to believe that she was thought of as an ugly duckling, but to hear her allude to being a complete loner seemed surreal.

"I mean, I went out but I was not like the other girls in my class. They were very superficial. For real party people, who enjoyed having crazy, all night fun. And I just tried to get by."

"Trust me I know superficial. Westchester is home to some of the snobbiest, egotistical girls you will ever meet." Josh told her honestly. He hadn't officially dated a single girl in Westchester in several years, as he had a low tolerance for girls that were only interested in his new looks or what having him as their boyfriend meant for social gain.

"Oh, way to make me feel special." Claire swooned.

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "It's true. It's what makes you special Claire. You are different from the other girls." he looked down at his companion, who was paying him no attention. He sighed, internally. He had wished that that she was looking at him. Josh had only known Claire for a few weeks but every time he was around her, he felt obligated to look at her. It just seemed unreal that he could actually find someone in Westchester.

Claire hummed. "That's sweet Josh. You are one of the few guys I have ever met who didn't make me feel inferior. Where I'm from, the whole blonde hair, blue eyes thing gets boring. You have to be different. And if you weren't you were boring. And boys don't like boring."

"Well, if you qualify as boring, then I guess that means I like boring."

Claire stopped walking, and looked up at him with inquisitive blue eyes.

Bingo.

"You like me?" she asked with a small smile on her face. Josh suddenly didn't feel so bold. He was going to tell her about his feelings. The tall boy took a moment to contemplate, and consider her turning him down.

"I mean, yeah."

"That's so sweet."

"I mean, if you don't feel the same way, I get it. We barely know each other, and I feel like a creep when I talk to you and.." Josh's rambled was cut short by Claire grabbing his hands.

"Josh, relax it's okay." She laughed quietly. "I like you too."

He took a second to think about what that meant. "Oh."

It was then, when they both noticed how close they were. Claire took a baby step back, and ran a hand through her hair. "But that doesn't mean I want to date you."

"Oh?" Josh asked confused.

"Not yet at least. You're going to take me on more dates." Claire said, laughing again.

"Oh, we can definitely do that." Josh took his chance to laugh on himself. He did it, and hopefully, soon, they'd be official.


End file.
